


Buried Alive

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Buried Alive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Multi, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter has a nightmare about being buried alive and his boys cheer him up.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Buried Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts).



It started out as a great day. Or at least Peter was pretty sure it did. He was enjoying his day when he went to take a nap on his bed without his boys. That wasn’t an issue. He had been sleeping in their room a lot of time. He hadn’t been asleep for long when he woke to darkness. He went to get up when he hit his head. He tried to push whatever it was that he was in up but then he heard it. It sounded like dirt falling around him. Peter felt panic as if he was trapped under the building. He found his phone and realized he was in a coffin. He was being buried alive. Peter started panicking. He cried out for someone to hear him. No one seemed to hear as he called out. He felt something touched him and saw a skeleton trying to hold him down.

“Peter wake up,” a distant voice said. Peter didn’t understand. He was awake. He was awake and alive and they wouldn’t stop placing the dirt on the coffin. 

“Peter baby please get up,” another voice said. Peter tried to say he was but his vision faded as it went dark before he opened his eyes to a bright room. Harley and Harry were there holding him. 

“It’s okay,” Harley said. “It was just a dream.” Peter nodded as he curled up into Harley. Harry sat beside him and rubbed his back and spoke french that sounded like something calming. Peter didn’t know what he was saying but he laid his head on Harley’s shoulders and knew he was safe with them both. He looked at the room. It was his bedroom where he had fallen asleep. There were no coffins or dirt or skeletons. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. 

“Why are you sorry?” Harley asked.

“You two had to calm me down when you are supposed to be working on school-work,” Peter said.

“We can take a break to make sure our boy is okay,” Harry said. Harley nodded as he kissed Peter’s forehead. Peter nodded as the two laid down next to Peter who cuddled up next to them.

“You want to try and talk about it?” Harley asked.

“I woke up in a coffin being buried alive,” Peter said. “Like when the building came down on me.”

“Oh honey,” Harry said. “No one would bury you alive.” Peter nodded as he felt Harley play with his hair which calmed him. He closed his eyes and felt himself nodding off as the other two talked about their school work. Peter enjoyed listening to the two of them talk but he was exhausted. Too many late nights out had worn him out and having the day off was nice for once. 

When he woke up his two boys were still there but they were working on their assignments. Harry was drawing something for his art class while Harley was working on some blueprints for one of his engineering classes. Peter smiled as he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to get up yet. He could sleep a little longer with his boys next to him. 

“I was thinking about making his favorite tonight,” Harley said. Harry seemed to agree with him because Harley talked about how he was going to test some new sauce he found on the noodles. Peter wished he would leave his favorite dish alone but he knew Harley liked to experiment and he was the cook-out of the three of them. Harry burned anything he made and Peter could just get by with cooking.

“Did you know that he had a building dropped on him?” Harry asked. Peter went tense as Harry said that.

“I asked Tony about that and he didn’t even know. It must have been before he had the suit or Karen didn’t tattle on him for once,” Harley said. Peter groaned as the two looked at him.

“You awake?” Harry asked, concerned.

“I’m awake and it was when Mr. Stark took my suit for those few days,” Peter said. Harley and Harry looked at each other not knowing about that incident or why Tony would take away the suit from Peter.

“Why did he take your suit?” Harley asked.

“I wouldn’t stop going after the vulture so as a punishment he took my suit. You can ask him about it. He claims it was a learning experience for me,” Peter said opening his eyes to see concerned blue eyes looking at him. He knew another pair of eyes were watching him as well. 

“Well we will have to remind Tony why he can’t let our boy not have his suit next time,” Harley said. Harry nodded as the two talked about how they would reprime the man. Peter just rolled his eyes before getting up. Harley and Harry pulled him back down before kissing his cheeks. He smiled before they let him go so he could get up.

“Thank you,” He told them both when he came back into the room. They both nodded. 

“You would hold us after a bad dream,” Harry said.

“Besides we don’t like it when you are upset,” Harley said. Peter noticed all their work had been moved off the bed as he laid back down between them. 

“So does that mean we can order Thai and cuddle while watching Star Wars?” Peter asked knowing that they were already worried about him so they might actually agree.

“As long as we don’t watch Star Wars,” Harry said.

“I was thinking we could binge some Disney movies,” Harley suggested.

“Tangled!” Peter and Harry said at the same time. Harley just laughed at the two before kissing their foreheads and calling in their usual order. Harry started the movie as the three of them cuddled in bed and watched Tangled. Peter felt safe knowing neither of his boys would ever allow him to be buried alive no matter the situation. 


End file.
